<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf/Slayer RP by GaySalt0887</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155163">Wolf/Slayer RP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySalt0887/pseuds/GaySalt0887'>GaySalt0887</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaa ill post that soon, I am writing some Wolf/Slayer rn tho so like aksldhd, I jus wanna rp these gay boyessss, Literally just a call out for RP, M/M, Nottt even joking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySalt0887/pseuds/GaySalt0887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiiiiiii <br/>This is literally just  callout for me wanting to rp some Artorias/Ornstein shit<br/>Im really desprate- ack- <br/>If ur interested tho,,, <br/>read on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf/Slayer RP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey hey! <br/>I've been looking or some Artorias/Ornstein RP of late, and literally haven't been able to find a good platform to actually ask- soo<br/>I'm reaching out here Ig! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If your interested, I'm super flexible with anything and everything- <br/>I usually main Ornstein, but I'm sure I can switch it up if you need! <br/>Either comment or send me a request on Discord and we can work out plot and shit! <br/>(My discord is  𝕊𝕠𝕔𝕜#5263)<br/>Thanks!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My discord is, 𝕊𝕠𝕔𝕜#5263<br/>So like,, shoot me a friend request if ur interested</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>